Sentences
by Airhead259
Summary: Practice: 10 sentences based off 10 themes. Part II up.
1. Part I

_Once again, my ability to come up with original titles is astounding -_-_

_Okay, since I have an English Composition exam coming up, I asked my friend KS to give me some writing practice. He gave me these 10 themes and I wrote single sentences on each. _

_Aw come on! It's not like it hasn't been done before! I wanted to post them because I thought they were decent (and because they turned out Avatar themed - it seems my mind is still tuned to KATAANGZ)_

_Enjoy :P_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar._

* * *

Innocence:

"Many children knew nothing about the war, and for a while, Aang was the same; however, being the Avatar changed all that - war had altered him, and Katara hoped that whatever happened, he would not lose the little innocence he had left."

Promise:

"He had said that he would be okay - he had promised, but all she could think about as she healed him was how he had lied to her."

Struggle:

"Having nightmares wasn't the worst part - it was struggling to keep himself awake that took a toll on his mind."

Encounter:

"She had definitely NOT expected to free a boy from an iceberg when she forced her brother to take her fishing - it was an incredibly unexpected encounter; but then again - she had seen weirder things on her brother's dinner plate before."

Dreams:

"He had dreamt about her before - many times, in fact – but, after he got the courage to actually tell her about it, she responded that she had as well."

Book:

**"**For a while, the world believed that airbenders were only to be found in books; however, the return of the Avatar proved otherwise"

Music:

"She always appreciated music - as long as it was pleasant to the ears; but after dancing with him in the Fire Nation, she began to feel the music more than she heard it."

Fire:

"Although it was a dangerous element that managed to destroy everything in its path, Aang appreciated the milder side of fire; the faint flicker of a candle flame dancing in the wind always managed to calm him."

Deep:

"She was always asking her parents questions - how high was the sky? how deep was the ocean - but no matter what, she could never answer one question - how deep were her true feelings for Aang?"

Dead:

"His eyes had been filled with so much life, but when he awoke many weeks after the battle at Ba Sing Se, Katara felt her heart sink when she noticed how lifeless his gaze seemed to be."


	2. Part II

_Yes, I wrote more :P_

_This was writing practice again. I'd done the previous chapter before my exams in the first term, and these are practice for my exams coming up at the end of this month. Wish me luck!_

_Which reminds me, I probably won't be updating for a while - exams can be a real pain sometimes - so my next chapter of Spirits Revisited may only find its way online during my summer hols. In the meantime, I may still be active, but not as much as usual. See ya for now!_

_Credit for the themes goes to: razzledazzle41191 and KS (along with my own XD)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar._

* * *

Tears:

"I'm fine," he said, and turned away from her with a smile; she nearly smiled back before noticing the small tear running down his face.

Rebirth:

"You may have another life to look forward to after this one," she said grimly, staring into his eyes, "but we both know that I won't."

Lock:

It seemed like, after that terrible incident in the desert, he had locked her out of his heart; but somehow, she had been holding the key all along.

Team:

Sokka always referred to them as a team – assuming that they would always be together - but he knew that eventually, time would set them apart.

Time:

"Wounds heal over time, Katara," he had once told her, but she knew that even time could never heal the scars of her past.

Relaxation:

After the war, the little gang was glad to have some time off; however, Aang could tell that, at least for him, it would not last long.

Pain (_companion to Time_):

"This is the kind of pain that will never leave me," she whispered solemnly, and in that instant, he understood.

History:

His past, the life of his people, was slowly fading from his memory, and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Clean:

Aang thought of himself as a very 'clean' person – he had never killed or maimed a single creature in his entire life, and as the day of Sozin's Comet drew closer, he hoped it would remain that way.

Value:

When Katara was little, she would wonder - _'Does everyone value life?'_, and after a few years, she got her answer: no.

* * *

_This one is a lot more depressing, in't it? Strange..._


End file.
